


Dream Deferred

by Real Life Inspires (Teddy_Feathers)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding, Nature Versus Nurture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Ships to be added - Freeform, story rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Real%20Life%20Inspires
Summary: A rewrite/ reconception of my story The Butterfly Dream. Not because it was wanted but because I needed it.It starts with a handshake and ends with the the multiverse colliding.Along the way Murphy Arden Dawe will, in four universes at least, meet the skeleton brothers. Drawing them all out of their comfort zones as the coincidence just keep piling up...





	Dream Deferred

Prologue  
  
It starts, with 

  
                                                                                              - a determined  
                                                                                              - an Integrous  
                                                                                              - a kind  
                                                                                              - a preserverant

  
  
soul and a dream.  
  
In the dream a single face is reflected out of a an endless kaleidoscope of mirrors but four...  
  
Actually see each other.  
  
The differences are starkly apparent and they take it as 

  
                                                                                                     - a sign  
                                                                                                     - a warning  
                                                                                                     - an insult  
                                                                                                    - a threat

  
  
to watch for in the coming days.  
  
Time is fluid and the kaleidoscope shifts and spins until their reflection is replaced with                                                                        
   

                                                                                                
                                                                                                        - - - - a skeleton  
                                                                                                      
                                                                                                    

  
Individually they reach out to their not-reflections.  
  
For a moment the swirl of colors and feelings fade as the universe stills.  
  
Skin meets bone, and then...


End file.
